


Falling Further Down the Rabbit Hole

by CatPeasant106



Series: Mine [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatPeasant106/pseuds/CatPeasant106
Summary: Despite the troubling situation, you're determined to get out of this mess. The question is, will you be strong enough to free yourself from Alastor's grasp?
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader
Series: Mine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673056
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Falling Further Down the Rabbit Hole

Your blanket was wrapped around your body like a cacoon. Despite the relaxing sound of the rain pouring outside your window, you forced yourself to stay awake. You just wanted the day to end already so Alastor could get his nighttime 'fun' over with and you could get some much-needed rest as long as you didn't have any more nightmares. 

There was a loud but somehow gentle knock at your bedroom door. 

"Come in," you said as you turned to face the door. 

"Hello again, my dear! I am glad you didn't fall asleep on me! Hahaha!" Alastor said as he opened the door and stepped into the room. 

"Not like you'd let me," you whispered. 

Alastor set a bowl of tomato soup in front of you. He handed you a spoon and you dipped it into the soup and slurped the liquid down your throat. You groaned when your heart fluttered in your chest, remembering one of the many stupid reasons you loved this asshole. He was a damn good cook. You quietly ate the soup.

Alastor took a seat beside you as you finished your soup. You mentally screeched in frustration. You put the bowl on your bedside table before speaking. 

"How often does it rain in Hell?" 

"Not often," Alastor replied, his voice lacing with boredom. "Most likely about twice a year."

"Wow." 

"We are in Hell, my dear. It's not known for being cold or rainy." 

"That sucks. It's nice, the rain I mean."

You laughed bitterly. The one thing that kept you from breaking down into tears was fucking rain. You yawned quietly. 

"Still sleepy, aren't we? How precious." 

You didn't say anything. You just wanted him to leave. You were tired. So damn tired. 

"You'll be able to sleep soon, my dear. But for now..."

He teleported in front of your face, couching down. "I can do things like this."

He booped your nose with a playful, smug grin. You glowered at him, making him smile even more. 

"Why are you doing this now? Don't you usually do this shit at night?" 

"I'm bored. Besides, I like playing with you, so why not start early?"

"Oh. Great."

With a snap of Alastor's fingers, your beloved blanket was gone. 

"Hey! Give it back!" You protested. 

"As adorable as you look all curled up like that, I am afraid it will only make you sleepier."

Alastor hummed contently as he stroked your cheek with the back of his hand. You desperately tried to focus on the rain, you had to focus on it. You shut your eyes tightly. His smile wavered slightly. This simply wouldn't do. 

That's when he had a devilish idea. He chuckled lightly. Before you could ask him what was so funny, you felt a pair of soft, gentle lips kiss your forehead. Your eyes immediately shot open, a shocked expression on your face. 

"W-What?!" You whispered, your face was bright red. 

"Hehehe. Keep those beautiful eyes on me, darling. _And maybe, I'll do that again_." 

Your mind was racing. Did that actually happen? Did he really kiss you? You thought he was asexual, then again forehead kisses weren't always romantic, but still. Alastor started humming again, satisfied with his work. You really were entertaining. Your eyes were focused on him, just as he wanted.

You squeaked when his lips meet your forehead again. He slipped his hand away and kissed both of your cheeks, making you even more flustered. Suddenly Angel slammed open the door with a furious expression on his face. 

"Al, get the fuck out," Angel growled. 

Alastor stood up and approached him calmly. He chortled. The Radio Demon clicked his tongue. 

"And who are you to be making orders, _Angel Cakes_." 

The spider flinched before glaring venomously. "Don't call me that, you-"   
  


Alastor wrapped his hand around Angel's neck and raised him off the ground. "Why shouldn't I? That's what that filthy pimp, Valentino calls you. A rather fitting name actually. Considering that you will let anyone have their way with you for money. Like someone eating a delicious cake and then forgetting about an hour later. Maybe even going out to get a better tasting cake."

He snickered, amused by the way his prey struggled and how his eyes portrayed both anger and pain. He wondered if Angel tasted like cotton candy. Cutting him in nice little bits while he screamed out for his life only to die due to blood loss before eating his meal. Perhaps he could dine on Fat Nuggets as his filthy, slut of an owner helplessly watched. 

He snapped out of his fantasy when you gripped his wrist. He snarled and turned his attention to you. The static rang in your ears and intelligible whispers echoed around you. 

" ** _What do you think you're doing_**?" He hissed in a sickly sweet voice. 

Your voice wavered. "L-Leave and let go of Angel, then I will let go." 

He stared at you for ten seconds before dropping Angel to the ground. You released your grip on him. He scowled at the red marks you left on his skin. He would have to confront you later but for now, he would take his leave. 

"Goodbye, my dear!" Alastor called as he left the room. 

You go to over Angel. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." 

"Are you sure?"

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

The two of you fell silent. You looked at Angel apologetically. He didn't deserve to be treated like that. Should you have taken his place? Why was Angel here to begin with? 

"Angel, why are you here?" 

"Come on. It should be obvious. That freak was fucking with you!" 

"How could you know that?" 

"Well...After you and Al came home, Husk told me about the weird shit he said." 

"He did? Why?"

"He doesn't like Alastor any more than Vaggie or I do. And him telling you not to sleep is strange and then seeing him with you like...That! Didn't help either!"

You looked away in embarrassment. You really wished he hadn't seen that. 

"Yeah...Things have been weird lately." 

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Not long. Three days...And three nights." 

"Three nights? Wait he does this shit at night? Fucking creep." 

"It's fine. I can handle him." 

He scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure. I can help-"

"No! I-I mean no thank you." 

"But-"

"NO! I don't want your help! I can do this on my own!" 

"Bullshit!"

"You can't help even if you wanted to! He could kill you in seconds!" 

"I'll tell Charlie!"

"No! I don't want to bother her." 

"He's using you!" 

"I don't care! I love him!" 

"Well, you shouldn't!" 

"I know that! But if you tell Charlie, who knows what he will do. Please, just...Let me handle this." 

"Considering how much he's got you wrapped around his finger, I doubt that." 

"He does not!"

"He literally was touching ya and you didn't do anything about it!" 

"I..." 

You sighed. He was right. But you had to deal with him yourself. 

"Okay, you're right. But I need to do this myself. I appreciate your concern, but I can't have him hurting you. I don't know how, but I have to climb out of this rabbit hole on my own. I have to prove to him that I am more than...What he thinks I am." 

He let out a heavy sigh. "If that's what ya really want, I won't get in yer way, but I will keep tabs on him. After this display, it's the least I can do." 

You gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Angel." 

"Eh. No sweat. Don't think we're all buddy-buddy though, ya hear?" 

You chuckled. "Alright. Soo, I didn't get much sleep last night, so I am going to take a nap."

"Ah, sounds like a good idea. Sleep well, shnookums."

He smirked as he left the room, closing your door behind him. You were about to return to your bed when you remembered that Alastor stole your blanket. You refused to ask him to give it back. Maybe you could find another one. You were about to step out into the hallway when hands grabbed you by the shoulders. 

"Bonjour, a poupee," Alastor purred into your left ear from behind you. 

A pleasant shiver ran up your spine. You had always thought the language was beautiful. But hearing Alastor use it was strangely satisfying.

"Why are you speaking French?" You questioned. 

"Do you not like it, ma cherie?" 

"Why are you here anyway? Don't you have anything else to do? You know, something that doesn't involve me." 

"I apologize for returning so soon, but then again you did do something quite rude. **Hasn't your mother ever told you to keep your hands to yourself**?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing."

"Well, I didn't hurt your wrist, did I?" 

You yelped when he twirled you around to face him. You were grateful when he released you and took a few steps back. 

"No, but you tried to kill Angel!" 

"That disgusting spider doesn't deserve any sympathy from you. The only thing he is good for is his repulsive job!" 

"That's not true!" 

He fell silent and looked into your face. You pouting like a frustrated child. He smirked. You were too adorable to be in Hell. He had been listening in on your conversation with Angel Dust. Did you honestly think you could get out of this? While he was sure, you would be too weak to actually do anything, he still wanted to be certain you wouldn't run free. He clasped his hands behind his back as he spoke again. 

"Angel looked pretty delectable, I don't normally like sweet things, but I do LOVE meat." 

"No..." 

"But perhaps we could make an arrangement of some sort." 

"I'm not making a deal with you." 

"You saw how easily I wrapped my hand around his neck. Do you really want to be responsible for the death of the Happy Hotel's first resident?" 

Your heart pounded as he approached you.

"But," he places his hand on your cheek, "if we make a deal, I can let the spider live. All you have to do is give me something in return." 

You glared daggers at him.

"What do you want?"

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda ends like a chapter rather than a single story, but maybe that works since this all a long story with multiple parts. Anyway, I would like to ask you guys a question. Do you think MC is cowardly? My friend thinks they are and I want to know how you guys feel about 'em. Let me know in the comments. Thank you for reading!


End file.
